


Let Me See The Sunrise, I’m Dying For Tomorrow

by larkspxrs



Category: K-pop, UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M, but mostly will just be a huge fivesome most of the time, probably will be pairings, that's why there's no relationship tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspxrs/pseuds/larkspxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it a blessing or a curse?  Having magical powers, the people around them dying, living a life of a criminal that hadn't done anything wrong.  Was it a blessing or a curse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me See The Sunrise, I’m Dying For Tomorrow

They weren’t normal.

He’s looking at the four people he considers his brothers and they know as painfully well as he that they aren’t normal.  Kim Sungjoo, Zhou Yixuan, Li Wenhan, Cho Seungyoun, and Wang Yibo.

Monsters.

Freaks.

Beasts.

Those are only a handful of the words tossed at them.

-

Magic users were frowned upon in the new age, machines were the way to go.  All of their kind had been mostly slaughtered in the attempt to escape or to try to reason with the people that they weren’t dangerous.  With the people that were remaining, it was obvious that nothing would change their minds.

Sungjoo remembers the last moments he had with his mother clearly, it’s been burnt into his memory like the flaming tattoo that decorated his left shoulder blade.  It was at night when the villagers had decided to burn down their house because they were magic users.  His mother was a user of ice magic, and just being in the presence of the overwhelming flames had caused her death.

He remembers her words, a forceful whisper telling him to run away, it was before Sungjoo’s elemental power had been determined and he wasn’t affected greatly by the heat of the flames.  He remembers her desperately crawling on the ground, the heat melting her away, and her lips repeating the same word over and over.

And so he did.

The flames almost consumed him, and that is when he became a user of fire magic, and he escaped the burning house unscathed.

After, Sungjoo was forced to run into the forest, people assumed he was dead along with his mother.  He was alone, scared, and had no clue how to control his power.

Each magic user whoever they had “chosen” their elemental power would gain a tattoo somewhere random on their bodies that represented their power.  Sungjoo knows his was on his shoulder blade and was thankful it was on an easily concealable part of his body.  There wasn’t any other way to tell a magic user from an ordinary person, only the intricate tattoos would tell.

Now with everyone hunting down magic users, being able to conceal yourself well was key.

Throughout his whole ordeal of living in the forests alone, sneaking into cities, praying he wouldn’t get caught, his only comfort was a single memory.  The single thought of his mother in April, when he had woke up earlier in the night she had died because of a nightmare, when she told him that “You are surrounded by people who love you, and everything is okay.”

-

Yixuan’s the nephew of one of the most esteemed users in ice magic, his best friend Wenhan is an earthen magic user.  Wenhan’s always been amazed at the frost patterns he creates when he lays his hand on a window in the middle of spring, and he’s always loved the fact that Wenhan’s always had a natural connection to every living thing he comes across, birds, trees, the grass, they all bend to his will.

Nevertheless, Yixuan’s also seen the force of his power when he creates tremors in the ground, stones unearthing themselves to float around him.

When the news comes that Yixuan’s uncle has been melted to death in a house fire by the residents of his town, Yixuan and Wenhan are both sent off by their parents to a shelter that magic users are slowly setting up in secluded areas away from the people.

It’s discreet and they leave safely thanks to Wenhan’s natural sense of the earth leading them away from people, Wenhan begging the trees to hide them.

It’s only been about five minutes since they’ve left the house, their parents leaving ten minutes after in hopes of not attracting attention.  Yixuan and Wenhan watch from down the streets as his house bursts into flames. 

His parents were both ice users, they couldn’t have survived.

They both wait a couple seconds, watching the flames, there are tears that threaten to fall but then they hear a shrill shriek and a loud yell.

Wenhan whispers desperately “Those were my parents… voices.”

Yixuan can only grab his hand and lead the both of them away to safety.  Later when they had reached their destination to where they would be transported away, that is when Wenhan and Yixuan curled together, letting themselves cry and mourn over their dead parents.

They would never forget that moment.

-

Seungyoun liked the wind the most, he ran with it all the time, it brought him comfort, and it definitely brought him comfort when his parents were taken away by the government.  They had hid him in the closet, with strict orders to make any sound or leave until night time.

The sun went down, and Seungyoun could still hear his parents screaming as they were dragged out the house.  Closing his eyes, he could feel the winds beckoning to leave, to go find safety somewhere else.  They told him to run to the forest, if he was fast enough, he could jump onto a train to the outskirts.

He let his feet carry him to the train tracks, and with the help of the western wind, jumped on board one of the train carts.

Curled into one of the corners of the train, he could feel the wind whizzing by the open doors, and he swore he had heard his mother’s scream echoing through the small area.

Eventually he fell asleep, but he could still hear their cries of pain in his dreams.

Cho Seungyoun would always be haunted by those shrieks.

-

Yibo was part of one of the families that had set up the shelters on the outskirts and his father and mother usually went into cities to help other magic users escape and lead them to the new shelters.

He was a gentle water user but, to the government one of the hardest to kill.  The citizens couldn’t set their home on fire because they could easily put out the fire, they couldn’t drown them, the only way technically they could would be to get up close to them.

Nobody really dared to though.

Until news came to them while his parents were out leading a family to the shelters, all of them had been discovered by the government forces and captured.

On the outside Yibo was quiet, the adults only patted his shoulder and took him in so that he wouldn’t have to live alone.

On the inside though?  Just look at the wild rainstorm that’s going on outside your windows.  He’s anything but quiet at the moment.

-

“You are surrounded by people who love you, and everything is okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, i don't know how this will turn out but hopefully everything will work out?


End file.
